


You Beast

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [70]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: March 29th, 1938. Ottawa, Ontario. Agony:ConsumingEva always had concerns about her son when she took him in. She never really understood how everyone else left him. London never wanted to talk about it.Turns out, she missed a lot. And since he arrived into her care, it was always too late.





	You Beast

~March 29th, 1938~

* * *

Ever since that boy and his cat had shown up on her doorstep, Eva had nothing but trouble on her hands. London refused to speak of what happened to the rest of his family, only that he was the only one left.

London kept acting like Eva shouldn’t worry what happened to her old beau, and to the family she lived with and helped raise for some time. Eva and Sammy had parted on bad terms, but a small part of her still cared. Cared, even though Sammy had clearly raised London up to be rude and cold. Maybe out of spite towards her. 

Today’s early morning issue, among many, was that her granddaughter had been screaming for ten minutes now, and Eva heard no indication London was dealing with the problem. 

Dressed for the bed she’d so recently been blissfully sleeping in, she knocked on her son’s door.

Her son didn’t answer. So Eva turned the knob, and found that the door was unlocked. She entered the room, hoping maybe London was trying to calm down his daughter, and his actions didn't measure anywhere in lowered screaming.

London didn’t turn to look at her when she entered, but he was awake. Sitting on his bed, staring out the window. His cat was on his lap, asleep. He seemed to be actively ignoring his screaming daughter. She was in the bassinet beside London’s bed, so it’s not like she was far.

Eva was a little angry at this. The little girl’s mother had been missing for weeks now, so she could not come for her daughter. Had she abandoned her child? Eva couldn’t say a word against this. She had done the same. But the little girl was London’s baby, so he shouldn’t have been ignoring her.

“At least she’s breathing.”

Eva hadn’t even gotten a word in, and London still didn’t turn to face her, when he spoke. Eva got the implication immediately.    
  
“What happened to your sister was tr-”  
  
London was up in an instant, cradling his cat, close to him with one arm, and with the other he’d thrown a picture frame at Eva. Eva barely had time to dodge. And then London was yelling at her.  
  
“You shook her because she wouldn’t stop crying? Smothered her? Oh, and then, damn, you find out you were already pregnant with me so you can’t do anything about how miserable you were with Sammy. I get not wanting to be a parent…” London’s crazed gaze briefly fell upon his daughter, who had been quieted by his outburst. “But..”

Eva wasn’t going to take any of this! Both Sammy and London had some problems breathing. Eva knew Gloria had to have been the same, and they just hadn’t caught it in time.

“You’d dare accuse me of murdering my own daughter?!”

“Everyone is capable of killing, mum.” London almost smiled, but it really wasn’t a smile at all. London looked down at the sleeping cat in his arms.

“What are you going on about?”

The look in London’s eyes was wrong. Empty. 

“I don’t know why I did it. She was all I had left.” London removed his hand from the cat’s fur to show both were covered in sticky red. In blood. London scratched behind her ear, and she did not lean into the touch. She wasn’t sleeping. She wasn’t moving at all. Not breathing. “I killed her, mum.”

And there was not time to run before London smiled for real. 

“You’re next.”


End file.
